


we're driving toward the morning sun

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [8]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: 2 words. Make me.





	we're driving toward the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> i promised jacey i would get this finished before 4 AM EST so here i am typing at fucking SONIC SPEED getting this shit out because jesus christ I KEEP MY FUCKING PROMISES HERE JACEY

2 words.

It was only 2 words, yet those words pissed Tyler off more than anything. Especially when they came from Joshua, his best friend just wouldn't give the saying up and it was driving Tyler up the wall. It had started nearly a month ago, and for the past 4 weeks Tyler has been in a living hell because Josh was his best friend, Josh knew when things pissed him off, and Josh loved to use those things against Tyler as a joke.

And so a month ago, "Hey, Tyler." Joshua walked into the room, seeing Tyler on his phone. He laid on the couch, taking it upon himself to put his head in Tyler's lap. They did it all the time, Tyler chuckled and turned off his phone.

"Dork." Josh snorted, pulling out his own phone and scrolling through Twitter aimlessly. Tyler messed with Josh's yellow colored locks, Josh smiling softly as Tyler's fingertips ran along his scalp. "What'cha smilin' at?" Tyler met Joshua's eyes, the other chuckling and turning off his phone.

"You." Tyler snorted this time, tossing his head to the side and mumbling an 'oh my god.' It was mainly to hide the light red blush, Tyler shook his head and smiled in return.

"You really are a dork, ya know that? Get off me." Tyler chuckled, pushing on Josh's shoulder. Josh smiled and winked at his best friend.

"Make me."

And that's what started it. Tyler eventually found out that he hated that phrase, hated the way Josh used it so often and the other male knew it, so he would tease Tyler and use it while staring the male in the eyes. Tyler would narrow his eyes, rolling them and sticking his tongue out. Another instance, a week after the first event, Josh was bugging Tyler and normally that'd be fine. Because they're buds, they're best friends, so they're always talking and bugging each other and that's fine.

"Jeez, Josh. Be quiet for a minute." Tyler chuckled, Josh punched Tyler lightly on the arm and suddenly there was a smirk on his face. Tyler didn't really understand it until-

"Make me." Tyler huffed, rolling his eyes.

3 weeks later, here Tyler is, sitting on the couch scrolling through Twitter aimlessly (again). He was cackling at some tweets, hearing the door open and then close. His eyes flickered up to see Josh, shirtless and his sweatpants hung low on his waist. It was quite a normal sight, and Tyler did what he normally did, eyed Josh's chest and quickly looked away before Joshua could notice. Whenever Tyler did it he felt like a fangirl - fanboy - which isn't a pleasant feeling, in all honesty.

"Hey, Josh." Tyler mumbles, eyes back on his phone as he opens Instagram instead. He liked scrolling through the Clique art, seeing people's creativity. Josh grabbed a water bottle, leaning against the wall and taking a sip from it.

"Hey, dork." Tyler nearly snorted but resorted to a chuckle, sticking his tongue out in Josh's direction. Josh smiled, white teeth showing and Tyler found himself enjoying it. Josh had a nice smile, seemingly perfect teeth and sometimes he wished Joshua would just smile forever because it always seemed to cheer him up. Maybe it was his smile itself, or just the fact that Tyler's seen his smile so many times that it's comforting. 

"Stop." Tyler says in return, a playful tone in his voice. Josh capped his water bottle and sat it down.

"Make me." Tyler growled, audible to only himself. He couldn't stop himself as he closed his eyes and threw his phone to the side, nearly launching off the couch and swiftly (and effectively) pinning Joshua to the wall. Josh was taken aback, the movements sudden and he didn't expect it. Tyler was just as shocked, but just smirked anyway and allowed Josh to make eye contact.

Joshua gulped, Tyler looked intimidating. Did he start a fight? No, Tyler wouldn't get in a fight over this. Especially with Josh. Right? Joshua hoped so, because not even he thought he could get away from Tyler's grip.

"You want me to make you? Hm?" Tyler slammed Joshua's wrists against the wall (again, they were already pinned) as a warning, a sign that said he wasn't going anywhere. Joshua's eyes were wide, the grip on his wrists was tight and fuck he shouldn't be turned on by this but he is and his face flushes red when Tyler notices that he's getting hard.

"You like this? Your best friend holding you like this, against the wall? You would probably let me fuck you like this, too, huh?" And when Josh whined, Tyler nearly cried, because it was obvious Josh wanted it and Tyler never expected he'd be ready to fuck his best friend and bandmate. "So you want me to fuck you like this? Who knew you were such a whore." 

Tyler went to work at his neck anyway, nipping and biting and using one hand to pinch at Josh's nipples while the other kept his wrists pinned to the wall. Josh whined, his nipples were sensitive. Tyler knew this, he also knew they’d gotten 10x more sensitive after Joshua had gotten nipple piercings. 

Tyler let that same hand travel to Josh’s jaw, where his lips disconnected and soon his eyes met Josh’s. Josh breathed out a sigh-like-breath and Tyler connected their lips. The kiss was soft, sweet - different from any of the other actions. This was their first kiss together, and Tyler didn’t want it to be harsh. His tongue ran over Joshua’s and Josh whimpered.

Tyler pressed his body closer to Josh with the whimper, who pressed his covered cock to Tyler’s hipbone and moaned softly into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler practically swallowed it and used his hand to pin Josh’s hips back to the wall. When he disconnected their lips, Tyler leaned down and took Josh’s nipple into his mouth. Josh gasped, his hands grabbing at Tyler’s - the one that was pinning them to the wall.

Tyler’s tongue swirled around it, Josh’s cock throbbed at the stimulation. He could probably cum from this alone, and he whined as Tyler bit down just enough that it wouldn’t cause pain.

“Tyler.” Josh choked out, Tyler finally let go of his wrists and Josh immediately took a grip at Tyler’s hair. Tyler, of course - teasing - pulled off immediately.

“No touching. Do I need to tie your hands?” Josh huffed and tilted his head back against the wall. Tyler smirked and kissed his jaw. “Does Joshie like that idea? Being restrained? Babyboy, by the time I’m finished you’ll be begging to be touched, for me to let you touch yourself.” Josh full on moaned, his cock took even more of an interest to the situation at Tyler’s words.

“Tyler.” Josh repeated, Tyler took a grip on his hair and tugged.

“Sir.” Tyler corrected, Josh whined. He wasn’t used to this, Tyler didn’t seem like the type to be so controlling - so dominate - and his cock ached with every second he wasn’t being touched. “Stay here. I need to go grab something. No moving, no  _ touching. _ If you do, I’ll know. Be a good boy for me, Joshie.” Tyler threatened.

“Y-yessir.” Tyler hummed, satisfied, and walked out of the room. Josh chewed at his lip, watching the door. Although Tyler said he’d know if Josh touched himself, somehow Josh didn’t believe it. His body screamed at him to do something, and Josh told himself Tyler wouldn’t find out.

So much of him screamed  _ ‘No! You’ll get in trouble. Be a good boy like he said,’  _ but the rest of him (more specifically that once place down south) screamed  _ ‘He’ll never know, c’mon.’  _ And Josh huffed. He glanced towards the door again, sliding his hand down his torso and biting on his lip again as he placed a palm over the bulge in his pants.

The relief was immediate - Josh sighed at it and his breathing got faster again. Tyler won’t know, Tyler won’t know, Tyler won’t know. That was one of the only things he was thinking, losing that thought as he started to palm himself. Josh moaned softly, his hips pressing forwards instinctively as there was more pressure added.

Josh’s hand shot off his hard-on as the door slammed shut, but it was too late, Tyler had saw him and now Joshua was scared because he had no idea what Tyler would do. He could hear Tyler’s growl, he silently scolded his dick for twitching at the sound and gulped.

“Joshua.” Tyler sat down what he had, Josh couldn’t take his eyes off the male as he did. He didn’t get to see what Tyler had gotten, but as he picked up one of the items Josh whimpered. He’d brought lube as one of the many, making his way over to Josh. “What did I say?” He growled, Josh had just realized that his breathing had gotten erratic. 

“N-Not to touch, s-sir.” Josh looked at Tyler with widened, frightened eyes and Tyler rose an eyebrow.

“And what did you do?” It was like a father lecturing his child, Tyler’s tone was stern and it left Josh scared of what was going to happen next.

“I-I touched, sir. B-But-”

“No ‘buts.’ I gave you an order, you disobeyed. You knew that I would be angry if you did, and yet you  _ still disobeyed.  _ I think you deserve a punishment, hm?” Josh’s eyes widened even more, he hadn’t planned this and as Tyler walked over and sat on the couch, Josh choked.

“Sir?” A smirk graced Tyler’s features as he patted his knee, Josh wouldn’t admit to himself that he somehow became more turned on at the thought of what was gonna happen next.

“Over here. Now, or I’ll give you more than you already deserve.” Josh hesitated before slowly making his way to Tyler, and hesitating again before bending over Tyler’s knee. His cock jumped in his pants as he could feel Tyler’s hard-on pressing against his hip. Tyler smirked again. “Good boy.” Josh whimpered.

What he could admit is that he didn’t expect this, especially with Tyler, from Tyler. He was somehow reminded that everything started normal. Joshua slightly jumped as Tyler rubbed at his ass through his sweatpants and his face turned red as Tyler tugged said sweatpants down and off.

This was when Josh was reminded that he hadn’t worn underwear today.  
And he died inside some at Tyler’s sudden humming.

“Commando today, Joshie? Makes this easier for me.” Josh whined, “Save your whines for later. How many do you think you need? Tell me.” Tyler let one of his hands rest on the small of Josh’s back.

Josh mumbled a number, Tyler rose an eyebrow.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Josh huffed, Tyler rubbed his ass again.

“T-twenty, sir.” Tyler smirked.

“I was thinking ten, but since you said twenty I guess that’s what you deserve.” Josh let another whine slip, he’d earned himself ten more spankings than what Tyler was planning due to his stupidity and he could’ve easily gone for lower. “Relax, or it’ll make it a whole lot more painful. You did this to yourself, Joshua.” 

Those were the last words Tyler said before bringing his hand down on Josh’s ass - and Josh in return jerked forwards and yelped, his cock brushing against Tyler’s clothed leg and causing a good amount of friction for a split second. Josh would be lying if he said there hadn’t been precum that hit the floor upon the impact.

The next one came down harder and Josh’s yelp sounded more like a moan than the first time. 15 more came down, each one harder than the last and at 17 Josh was squirming. His cock brushed Tyler’s leg every hit, his lower back and ass hurt and at this point he was sobbing. Josh wasn’t even sure when he’d started to cry, but he was and he wasn’t sure if he could take 3 more.

Maybe that was because of the pain or maybe it was because somehow he’d gotten close, who knows. But Josh was going to cum soon, his thighs shook ever so slightly and his fingers gripped at Tyler’s thigh. And Tyler kept going, one more time down on the heated skin. Josh pressed his face to Tyler’s side, breathing heavily into the fabric of his shirt.

Suddenly Josh was being pulled up, straddling Tyler’s thighs and Tyler rubbed and kneaded Josh’s ass in his hands. Josh hissed, it stung, his cock ached and he sniffled.

“Sir, please.” Tyler shushed him, connecting his lips to Josh’s neck again. Josh whined and gripped at Tyler’s hair. Joshua wasn’t sure how long it had been since the original action of Tyler pinning him to the wall, but he didn’t need to know the time to know that his cock was swollen, and leaking and Tyler was hardly paying attention to it. Josh whined.

“Have patience. I’m gonna take care of you.” Tyler hummed, his hands running everywhere but Josh’s cock. It was painful torture, Josh at this moment would prefer being sawed in half comparing to going through more of the teasing. Josh felt as Tyler’s hands came to the front of him, and knew what was happening as he heard the zipper from Tyler’s skinny jeans.

Josh was impatient, so he went to him Tyler only to have his hands smacked away.

“Lemme help, please.” Josh whined, resisting grinding down on Tyler’s thighs. The option was open, Josh realized. He could get the friction but decided against it - he didn’t want to get into more trouble. Tyler ignored him and finally got them unzipped, his hands bringing Josh up so he could shove the fabric down to his thighs.

Josh just let him, and when he was placed back on Tyler’s thighs he whimpered. 

“You wanna ride me?” Tyler asks, his fingers rubbing at Josh’s hips. Josh nods eagerly, eyes following Tyler’s hands as it grabbed the previously discarded lube. Joshua completely forgot Tyler had it, watching as Tyler poured it on his fingers. “Do you need any prep, babyboy?” Josh shakes his head.

He’d fingered himself dismorning.  
Tyler lubed himself up.

“Please, just-” Josh whines, his hands taking a place on Tyler’s shoulders. Tyler raises an eyebrow and smirks. Joshua allows Tyler to move his hips so he’s positioned over Tyler’s cock and reaches around to line himself up, choking when the tip entered him. The lube was cold, and Josh moaned as he sank down completely on Tyler.

The entire encounter is so much different than Josh would ever expect, dominate Tyler was still so new and Josh let out a shaky breath. He felt so  _ full,  _ Tyler’s cock inside of him, and he laid his head on Tyler’s shoulder - burying his face into the male’s neck. Tyler rubbed at Josh’s hips again.

“Tell me how good that feels. My cock inside you.” Josh whines, and Tyler swears on his entire soul and being that he heard a ‘daddy’ lost inside that whine. He grips at Josh’s ass and presses his hips up, Josh’s breath catches in his throat.

“So full, you’re so big, please.” 

“It’s your control, babyboy.” Tyler smirks as Josh brings his face from his neck, rolling his hips down suddenly and moaning at the feeling. Tyler groaned, licking his lips and Josh lifted himself before dropping down again, moaning again. Tyler watched as Josh began to bounce on his cock, groaning again at the sight.

It didn’t take long for Joshua to build a steady pace, his movements quick and Tyler gripped at his hips for the third time and rolled him down. Josh gasped, a high pitched whine building in his throat. The feeling, it was too good and Josh wouldn’t give it up for anything. Feeling so full, pleasure racking through his body.

Josh lifted himself again, but this time Tyler met him with a thrust and Josh yelped, a moan falling from his lips containing “daddy,” and Josh could have died. Calling Tyler ‘sir’ was one thing, but ‘daddy’ was completely different. It somehow didn’t matter when Tyler did it again, slamming right into Josh’s prostate and causing the other male to squirm, whine, and moan. 

“Please, daddy. Please, there. _ Right there, oh!-”  _ Tyler wasn’t sure if anyone else could hear them, or even if everyone had left the bus but he lifted up 2 fingers to Josh’s lips anyway.

“Suck.” Tyler said sternly, Josh opened his mouth and took the fingers into his mouth. His tongue flattened against them, licking them and still crying out around them as Tyler continued to drill into his prostate which each bounce that met with a thrust. Josh’s body practically shook with pleasure as he tried to focus on both sucking on Tyler’s fingers and bouncing.

Joshua’s waterline was flooded with unshed tears, threatening to fall as his actions continued. Tyler watched as one fell, down his cheek and Josh looked  _ wrecked;  _ hair messy, body sweaty and red, and eyes red. Of course - you can’t leave out the crying.

“Look at you. All wrecked, bouncing on my cock like the slut you are. Although I didn’t get to fuck you against the wall like I seemed to promise, I can assure you we’ll do that at another time.” Josh whined around Tyler’s tanned fingers, tipping his head back and losing his focus on them as a pressure formed in his stomach.

Tyler noticed he was struggling, his moans increasing in volume and his bouncing faster. Tyler could feel Joshua clench around his cock, his thighs shook and his arms tensed. It was easy to tell Josh was close. 

“Please, daddy. Please, wanna cum. Need to cum.” ‘Daddy’ slipped out just as it had before, and Tyler decided he liked that better than ‘sir’ in a lot of ways. Josh wasn’t even paying attention to what he said, grinding down and trying to get friction against his severely neglected cock. His body ached from being tense, his stomach felt heavy.

“Not yet." Josh whined, a sob coming from down deep in his throat and his swollen cock twitched at Tyler’s tone. It was warning, telling Josh no and Josh didn’t like it. He was ready, so very ready and the fact that Tyler’s cock was still hitting his prostate over and over again made everything worse.

“Please let me cum, please. Daddy, need-” Tyler growled as a familiar pressure formed in  _ his  _ stomach from not only Josh’s continuous movements but the word ‘daddy’ alone. It was impossible not to get close.

Tyler wrapped a hand around Joshua’s cock and thumbed the tip, groaning as precum leaked underneath his finger. Josh practically wailed, being sensitive from not having been touched. It only took a moment or two of Tyler just rubbing his thumb on the tip for Joshua to come undone.

He tensed, shaking and a loud sob escaped his lips, his movements slowing and hips rolling before he came to a complete stop. Tyler groaned and tilted his head back before cumming, a small whimper sounding from Josh as he felt “it” right against his now sensitive prostate. Tyler allowed himself to catch his breath.

A small grin graced his features as Josh buried his face in Tyler’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of  _ Tyler,  _ he reeked of sweat and now sex but there was still somehow a hint of vanilla in there. Tyler could feel how soaked in sweat Josh was now, with his damp hair pressing against his throat. 

“Move so I can pull out.” Josh snorted at that, his body felt too heavy. 

“Yeah right. I can’t move. Maybe in a minute. Get comfortable, dork.” Tyler chuckled, his thumbs absentmindedly circling Joshua’s hips. Josh fluttered his eyes closed, enjoying Tyler’s presence. 

“I know another ‘d’ word you were just calling me, and it definitely didn’t end with k.” Tyler hummed in a teasing tone, Josh scoffed. He was one to talk.

“Yeah, Mr. ‘Sir.’ Shut up, don’t kink shame me when you were ready to tie me up.” Josh teased him this time, smiling slightly as Tyler chuckled.

 

_ “-Make me.” _

**Author's Note:**

> NOT PROOFREAD SO IF THERES MISTAKES IM SORRY IM RUSHING I DIDNT HAVE TIME BUT THATS A-OK I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS


End file.
